Jo'Dato: A Haunting Past
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: They took away his family, his home, his life...Forced to spend the rest of his very young life in slavery. This is how the life of the barbarian began.""""Rated M for strong violence.


**This is my first story outside of the Sonic universe. -.- Its very odd how Oblivion and Morrowind are in two separate categories. Considering they are both of the Elder Scrolls universe. I could have posted this in Morrowind. Oblivion is what I play the most though, which is why I posted it here.**

**Please note, this is not a full blown story. This is only the first in a series of short stories. I will post one after the other from time to time. They will be unrelated stories centering around the adventures of the Khajiit barbarian "Jo'Dato." Meaning the next chapter in this story will be the last. I might do a full blown story one day. But at this moment in my life, not now.  
**

** Lol now enough of my ranting, on with the story!**

-

-

-

-

_**I bear the seed of ruin**_

_**A golden age turned to stone**_

_**Elysium... to dust**_

Dusk laid out its image on the Colovian Highlands. Birds and other wildlife could be heard in the distance. A medium size fire cracked and hummed in the lukewarm air. Laying back against a mossy rock was a barbarian Khajiit named Jo'Dato. He felt very relieved in body, being in front of a warm fire and eating fresh caught venison. The now dead bandits that charged him for trespassing on their land really tired him out. His fur was splattered with their blood and his dark brown fur pants were all stained in red. He seriously wanted to wash it all off, but unfortunately for the weary cat, there were no waterfalls or rivers nearby. He continued to eat away at the skinned leg like a beggar eating a plate of freshly cooked meatball-pasta. He wasn't starving, no, that was just how he ate. It was one of his ways of setting himself apart from the rest of the world. Even the Colovians he fought from time to time ate like civilized people. Once he was called a beggar by an annoying priest whom he coincidentually ate with. It was insulting enough that the priest got a good scratch on the face. At the time he was relieved it wasn't in one of the cities...Or else the pigs would have sent him off to jail. The priest probably reported him, but who was to care? He didn't murder or seriously injure the man. It was pretty damn unlikely that the pigs would search the wilderness, just cause he scratched a priest for insulting him...Besides, he rarely went into the cities. He didn't enjoy those places, due to the fact that many locals disliked him.

After finishing the flesh, he broke the bone with his strong knee and began digging out the marrow. He brought it to his mouth with his clawed fingers, sucked it and swallowed. When he finished, he tossed the bone to the side, sat back and gazed at the sunset. Putting his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and bathed in daytimes last embrace. He let out a relaxed sigh with a slight moan, thinking about the day that passed. Pillaging was pretty much how he made an income. He didn't care much about money though, because in the end all he really wanted was peace for himself. This is how it was for most of his life. He opened back up his eyes slowly and began to remember once again how his life began...

_:flashback:16 years ago: Northern Black Marsh_

Sunlight covered the farmland, putting a sweat on anyone working in the fields. Although most of the farmers were Argonian, some were Imperials from Cyrodiil, and a few others were Redguards. Many of the Redguards in and around Stormhold were born and raised there. They were the only non-Argonians to survive the deadly epidemic that struck the town several years ago. Among the hard working farmers were four kids playing tag with a stick. Jo'Dato was running from his sister, Ashira, who had the stick. His brother, Jo'Baad, along with a male Argonian named Mul-Weeha, were booking it down the crop fields. Ashira leeped at Jo'Dato and wrestled him to the ground. She then forcefully inserted the stick in his hand and giggled.

"Your it!"

Jo'Dato groaned at this, got up and began to chase after Ashira. She was calling out to the others as she was chased downfield.

"Jo'Dato's it, Jo'Dato's it!"

The two heard her calls and ran even further downfield. They ran until they reached the fringe and then the grass. Mul-Weeha slowed down and stopped to catch his breath. While Jo'Baad kept running, he looked back and saw Mul-Weeha not running. He called to him, signaling with his hand to come on.

"Jo'Dato's right behind you! Run!"

Mul-Weeha suddenly saw Ashira dart past him. The male kitten with the stick charged at the tired Argonian, tackling him to the ground. Then he left the stick with him and ran off.

"Mul-Weeha's it!"

He called out, running throught the foot-long grass. Mul-Weeha got up with the stick, tired but still full of so much energy. He wiped the dirt off his face and ran after the three who were heading towards a large rock. As he panted he saw that all of them had stopped. Dropping the stick, he decided to use the moment to his advantage and sneak up on them. When he got closer he quietly stepped towards Jo'Dato. The kitten, like the other two, was busy gazing at a cave that descended into the rock. Mul-Weeha, just in reach, tackled Jo'Dato, surprising him greatly. He jumped up in a frightened fasion, making a short scream. While the Argonian was still piggy-backing him, he suddenly let himself fall back. He was now laying on top of Mul-Weeha with a grin, staring at the sky.

"Say Mudcrab..."

He gloated. Mul-Weeha just struggled trying to get Jo'Dato off him.

"Say it..."

Failing to break free, he finally relaxed and sighed.

"Mudcrab..."

He grunted flatly. The young Khajiit jumped up and off the Argonian. He then resumed gazing at the cave. Mul-Weeha soon got up from the ground, staring at the cave with everyone else. Eerie sounding air flowed out of the cave. It gave Ashira a curious yet slightly scared expression. Her ears lowered a bit from the sound.

"I dare you to go in there, Jo'Baad..."

She teased, poking Jo'Baad in the head.

"Me? In there!? Thats crazy!"

Jo'Baad stated.

"What if theres Goblins or...Trolls..or worse...Zombies..."

Ashira abruptly gripped his shoulders in a shocking fasion, making zombie noises. Jo'Baad jumped up frightened.

"Ahhh!"

"What if theres Goblins Trolls or worse Zombies! BUCK BUCK BUCK."

She mocked, imitating her brothers voice. Jo'Baad grew annoyed and eventually submitted.

"Fine! I'm going in there! Anyone else want to co..."

"No...Don't go in there..My parents told me...stories about these caves that.."

Mul-Weeha interupted. He himself was cut off by Ashira's mockery.

"BUCK BUCK BUCK. Now both of you are scared!"

"Alright, come on Mul-Weeha!"

"But..."

Jo'Baad yanked the Argonian in with him. So began the exploration of the cave. Ashira followed in with the two. She then turned around to Jo'Dato, noticing he was the last to drag in.

"You coming Jo'Dato? Hahahaha or are you scared?"

Jo'Dato had a gut feeling that something wasn't right...It was as if the voices of hell chanted their dark warning to him. His heart beat faster and he could feel his guts twist and turn inside him. He tried hard not to lower his ears, so as not to provoke Ashira. Yet he could not hide his worried looks. He could feel himself start to shake slightly. As he swallowed un-noticably, he stepped foward into the cave, keeping quiet.

"I knew you wouldn't back down Jo'Dato. Haha I know how brave you are.."

She pinched his ear, speaking as if she was speaking to a pet. Jo'Dato just made a flat and bored-like expression. When he got to the bottom of the cave, Jo'Baad and Mul-Weeha were standing around in the dark.

"So, what next?"

Jo'Baad asked. Hissing suddenly sounded from behind him. Unknown arms grabbed hold of his chest. A mouth abruply caught his neck and he screamed terribly... It was Ashira imitating a vampire. She then let go and laughed hard. Jo'Baad just gripped his neck, making a frightened expression. He imagined what a real vampire bite would have been like...Then he got an idea. He turned around in a scary and slow manner. His arms held up in a zombie fasion. He slowly walked towards Ashira moaning like the undead. Then he fell on her, pinning her down.

"Foooooood..."

"Get off me!"

Ashira grunted. As the struggle went on, Jo'Dato caught an opening. Curious, he went into it and looked around. Mul-Weeha saw him and followed. Inside it was very very dark. Jo'Dato, like all Khajiit, could see just fine in the darkness. Mul-Weeha however could only see pitch black.

"Jo'Dato, where are you? I can't see anything."

"Over here."

He remarked, walking over to the now blind Argonian. Holding on to Jo'Dato's shoulder, the kitten led the way for him. They both made their way deeper into the caverns. Jo'Dato wondered to himself if he should even be doing this. He felt un-easy venturing down here. The place was unusually quiet...It made him tense and nervous. The only noise ever being made was him and Mul-Weeha's stepping.

"We shouldn't be here Jo'Dato...I've heard of some awful things that happen to people who go down into places like these.."

Mul-Weeha's statement only made him feel worse. His ears lowered as he looked around the now brooding caverns. He wanted to go back, but he didn't want to be thought of as scared. Mul-Weeha knew about the kittens concern and spoke out on it.

"Look, forget about your sister. Lets just turn back now before something happens to us."

"Whats gonna happen to us? Its just a cave thats a bit dark! So what?"

Just after he said that, a rock fell nearby along with whispering. The whispering sounded almost like faint wind. A wind that decieved the two... Jo'Dato looked around for any movement, yet saw nothing. The Argonian just stood there, blind, scared and tense.

"What was that?"

Mul-Weeha asked frightened.

"I don't know..."

Jo'Dato replied.

Things heated up in the kittens mind. There was someone..or something in the caves, he could sense it. He lifted his ears high, listening very carefully to anything unusual. Talking then came to his hearing. It was quite faint, but he could still make it out.

"_Keep it quite fools, I don't want this to end up like last time..._"

Loud stepping suddenly filled the silence. Yet the sound wasn't coming from inside the darker caverns. It was emitting from where Ashira and Jo'Baad were. Shouting and screaming then came back from those caverns.

"No!"

In a panic Jo'Dato ran out to his brother and sister, leaving behind Mul-Weeha alone in the dark. The young Argonian turned and looked around in vain. He could no longer sense Jo'Dato's presence. The feeling made him shake. He began to hear voices, growing closer with each passing second. Someone with a torch suddenly appeared in the darkness. It was a Dunmer with a net in the other hand. Two more Dunmer walked behind him.

"Theres one! Go!"

The Dunmer with the net ordered. The two others ran towards the scared Argonian and seized him tight. Mul-Weeha shouted and kicked trying to escape, but to no avail.

"No! What are you...Let go!"

-

During Mul-Weeha's capture, Jo'Dato made it to his siblings. They were trapped in nets by a fairly muscular Dunmer. He had a longsword and a cat-o-nine-tails holstered. Catching Jo'Dato's presence, he turned his attention towards the kitten and readied the cat-o-nine-tails.

"Here kitty kitty..."

Jo'Dato ignored the dark Elf's calming grin and lunged at him. He growled and gripped onto the Dunmer with his claws hard. The Dunmer screamed in pain as the claws cut through his clothing and incised his flesh. Blood seeped out onto Jo'Dato's paws. The kitten then turned attention to his finger.

"Let them go! Let them go!!"

He yelled with a growled tone. He then forcefully grabbed the Dunmers finger and bit down hard. The Dunmer screamed hard as his finger was literally chewed off. Bone and cartilage ripped grotesquely as the finger came off the stump. Strings of flesh briefly tore and snapped. When the finger came off, Jo'Dato spit it out and pushed the screaming Dunmer to the ground. Blood squirted from the stump onto Jo'Dato and parts of the ground. It was disgusting to Jo'Dato, but he had strength in him. He knew it had to be done. As the Dunmer covered his bleeding hand, Jo'Dato went over quickly to his siblings. He began chewing the net that held Ashira. His heartbeat sped up, the adrenaline rush in him forced his chewing to become stronger and more frequent. He knew that if he didn't hurry up, something bad would happen.

Three Dunmer suddenly stepped out of the dark tunnel Jo'Dato went in with Mul-Weeha. One with a spikeless club was sneaking up on Jo'Dato. The kitten was so focused on freeing his siblings that he did not notice them. The one with the club kept his steps soft and slow. He raised it up slowly about to wack Jo'Dato in the head.

"Jo'Dato! Watch out!"

Mul-Weeha shouted. Before Jo'Dato could notice though, the club came down on him, knocking him out cold. Inside his mind, all he could see was blackness...


End file.
